


Frozen

by Blondie4404



Series: Disney Maribat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, Fix-It, Frozen AU, Happy Ending, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: A fix it fic of my previous fic “Melted Heart” as I got requests to make it a happy ending!! Please read that one first, as I did not copy the fic over!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Disney Maribat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 23: Melted Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272978) by [Blondie4404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404). 



The only way to melt a frozen heart was true love. Marinette assumed that it was Adrien, and they immediately raced back to the castle.

When they arrived, Marinette was placed in a room with a fire. Damian had left to talk to Adrien, in which he had been informed of Kagami’s capture. Damian immediately went down to the dungeons to talk to the ice-powered girl after the revelation.

Damian had gone to Kagami and told her of the situation. They were both heartbroken. Damian had grown to love Marinette, and Kagami was riddled with guilt. But when Adrien came down in attempts to execute the queen, Damian aided in the escape. Out into the swirling vortex of snow.

On Marinette’s side, Adrien had betrayed her. Marinette had thought the blonde boy had loved her, when it was really manipulation. Adrien wanted more power, and left the poor girl slowly freezing to death. 

She had asked for his love to be proven with a kiss. True love would help her, but she soon learned of his manipulations. Pulling back before he could kiss her, Adrien had stood up and explained his entire plan. He wanted power, and he could get it through marrying Marinette. Kagami with her powers had only helped Adrien, especially after she froze Marinette’s heart. He then took a pitcher of water, and poured it on the fire, darkening the room and eliminating Marinette’s source of warmth.

Tikki liberated Marinette, and together they went to find Damian. After Adrien was gone, she had realised her love for the dark haired boy. He had stayed by her side the entire time, and had not betrayed or manipulated her.

Everyone met up in the town square. It was a blizzard, and nobody could see well. All one could hear was a slight shouting over the sound of wind.

Then suddenly, it cleared. Kagami was on the floor as Adrien swung a sword down. The sword would never reach its intended target.

Marinette had given one last boost of speed, and had stopped the blade from hitting her sister. Freezing to ice in the process, Kagami was saved. Marinette stood with her arm extended and fear in her frozen eyes. Her hair swinging from the momentum of motion was frozen in place.

Both Damian and Kagami had cried over the form of Marinette. She was gone. They latched onto her, sobbing onto her icy skin. 

Neither noticed as the girl started to thaw, even as she was moved to the coldest room in the castle, her once frozen hair swaying to the movement.

——

Adrien was exiled from the Kingdom soon after. His treachery would never be forgiven. His kingdom was lucky that he was not executed. For her actions, Kagami was banished for the crimes against the Kingdom, resulting in Marinette’s death. Their kingdom would not suffer another royal loss from death.

Damian took over the throne of a kingdom he never wanted, with the help of his family. 

The kingdom of Paris would recover, but for now, they would mourn.

Mourn for the loss of a princess they never knew, who loved too much and trusted too easily.

——

Weeks had passed since Kagami’s banishment. She was sent into the nearby forest with a few clothes and basic necessities. It would not last long. She would go back to her ice castle and mourn the murder of her sister.

Damian visited his love everyday. He would put on warm clothing, and would share everything that happened to the kingdom that day. He could never bear to look at the girl, who stood in a side room, cascaded in shadows. He would look out the window, and stare at the kingdom he was King of.

It was one of those days in which he heard a voice call back to him.

“Damian?”

He turned around, shocked. He stumbled to the entrance of the side room, and opened up the curtains. Inside was one Marinette of Paris. 

He rushed to the girl, and enveloped her in his arms. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he squeezed the thawed girl.

Marinette was quickly taken from the cold room, where she was surrounded by blankets and warmth. A fire was always lit as she made her recovery. Luckily, no limbs were severely damaged by the cold. The only thing that seemed to be an effect of her freezing was that she got cold very easily. However Damian was always by her side to make sure she did not get too terribly cold.

The kingdom rejoiced at the revival of Princess Marinette. They were even happier when she married Damian, as the two of them ruled the Kingdom with a kind but stern fist.

Months down the road, Marinette decided to visit her sister. She was terribly saddened when the news of her sister was told to her. However, Princess Marinette had no malice in her heart for Kagami. 

Damian made sure to come with Marinette, incase of Kagami froze Marinette’s heart again. No guards came along, it was just the King and Queen of Paris. They came up to the ice castle, where a tearful reunion happened between the two sisters. Kagami’s banishment was revoked, however the elder sister chose to remain in her castle. She trusted the Kingdom to the young couple.

When the King and Princes of Gotham heard the news, they rushed to their youngest’s side to celebrate. Marinette was back, and their baby brother and son was to be married. Of course they would come for the celebrations.

The story of Damian, Kagami, and Marinette would be passed down for years and years. Lifetimes after their deaths the tale would turn into a folk tale, told to warn the children of secrets and keeping everything inside. The story also served as hope to find one’s true love and happiness. 

As almost everyone enjoys a happy ending. Young and old, rich or poor, a happy ending may seem impossible, but if one truly works at it they can get their own happily ever after.

  
  



End file.
